Jokes on You
by actualweebtrash
Summary: April Fools' day is still a week's time yet Alfred had already started on his pranking spree and the others are getting really tired of it. Iggy has a plan to stop it. Fail Summary. USUK, Franada, RoChu, GerIta and kimchibowl.
1. Le Plan

**Annyeong! This is my first Hetalia fic. Horray! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Anyways, enjoy my suckish fic! I don't own anything except this story plot. Human names used. Sorry if I made them ooc if ever... I think. Late April Fools fic.**

o0o0o0o0o

"The hero has got you again, Iggy. HAHAHA!"

Yelled Alfred, the loud-mouthed, American idiot-of-all-time as he, for the eighth time of the day, pranked his short-tempered friend, Arthur Kirkland.

"Alfred, you idiot," yelled the Englishman."you're gonna pay for this!"

As the idiot disappeared with a smile, Arthur decided to fix himself up since, you know, the younger boy troubled him for the eighth time today. As he started walking home, he saw the rest of the World Eight, along with the accompaniment of two other people approach him and decided to walk him home even if other people like Ludwig didn't want to.

"You look like a complete mess, Arthur." teased Francis.

"Oh shut it, you twit," argued Arthur. "It's the idiot's fault, anyways."

"I wonder why he's getting more annoying this time of year-aru?" asked Yao.

"Ve~ I think I know why! It's almost April Fools' day, right?" said Feliciano.

"You're right. I guess he's getting into the spirit of the event, da~" agreed Ivan.

"Yeah, too much of it." said Ludwig.

"This happens every single day!" yelled Arthur. All of a sudden, he noticed one person who he doesn't see often on meetings. He also noticed he was Asian so he asked, "Yao, Kiku, mind introducing whoever it is you brought with you?"

"Huh?" said Kiku. "Oh, uh, this is-"

"Annyeong! I'm Im Yong Soo but you can just call me Yong Soo. Nice to meet you!" yelled the Korean, cutting off Kiku.

"You too... Is someone else here with us? I sense a ghostly presence..." asked Arthur, who's already getting the shivers.

"I don't think I sat on anyone today, da~"

France sighed. "You guys are such idiots. Haven't you all noticed that I brought Matthieu with me?"

"Who?" they all said.

"Y'know, Canadian, maples, the one with a pet bear, the idiot's little brother? Ring a bell?"

"Oh."

"Now I remember. You're the idiot's little brother, right? I feel sorry for you. No offense, though." said Arthur.

"No worries," said Matthew. "I always hated him anyway. He's such an ass-"

"Okay, um, Mattheiu, I think you've made your point now, non?" said Francis as he covered the Canadian's mouth. As soon as he let go, the young boy quickly apologized for his foul language.

"Now, what should we do about Alfred-aru?" asked Yao. Everyone remained silent. A few moments later, Ivan spoke up.

"Should I-"

"Aiyaah, don't even think about it, aru!" yelled Yao, cutting off Ivan.

"Well, there's one think we all know and it's that we won't let him get away with it," said Kiku.

"Ugh, let's just talk about this tomorrow. I'm too tired to do anything about it for today," said Arthur as they finally reached his house. "One more thing... can I have your numbers?"

They all agreed and as soon as they gave him their cell numbers, they went home. Arthur then decided to take a shower. After doing so, as he was about to leave the bathroom, he suddenly felt Alfred's presence. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he turned around to make sure that the idiot wasn't inside. "What a relief," he said. He noticed that he hadn't drained the tub so he walked toward it to do so. All of a sudden, a banana peel**((A/N: Guess who put that there.)) **appeared lying on the floor where Arthur was heading. Not soon after, the boy slipped and, unfortunately, his towel came off. Out of the blue, the American appeared and took a picture of Iggy naked.

"Hahaha, you fell for another one, Iggy!" laughed Alfred. "Oh man, I can't wait to post this online."

Arthur, who was already blushing in embarrassment and getting really, really angry, yelled at the younger man. "You idiot, get the fuck out of my house!"

He pushed Alfred out of his bathroom and locked the door. As soon as the idiot left, he kept himself inside the bathroom, sulking on the door.

"That's it," he said. "This idiotic nonsense has to stop." He grabbed his phone and texted Matthew, Yong Soo, Yao and Feliciano.

"Guys... I have a plan."

**Phew, finally done with this first chapter. I feel so stupid for doing this but it was worth all the ink of my ballpen. I don't own Hetalia. Chapter two will be up soon.**


	2. Le Phonecall

**Annyeonghaseyo! Finally about to do the second chapter. Not sure if I got the writer's block or just too damn lazy. I was also busy playing the English demo of HetaOni. Apparently, the creator seems to be too busy to actually release the rest. Anyways, I own nothing but this story plot. Enjoy!**

O0o0o0o0o

"Guys, I have a plan."

Not soon after sending the text, Feliciano called. As soon as he answered, the Italian started interrogating him.

"Yes?"

"So, what's your plan? Did you tell everyone? If not, should I tell them that you have a plan alrea-"

"Slow down, Feliciano! First of all, I only texted you, Matthew, Yao and Yong Soo. Second, don't tell anybody else, got it?"

"Wait, why?"

"You'll know when we have a meeting with the other three."

"But when-"

"Ack! Sorry, I think I'm getting another call. Hold on." Putting Feliciano on hold, he quickly answered the other caller. "Hello?"

"Arthur?" said the voice.

"Matthew, is that you? Hold on, I'm gonna put this call on three-way."

"Well Arthur?" said Feliciano.

"Feliciano, is that you?" asked Matthew.

"Matthew?" said Feliciano.

Not long after that, Arthur got two more calls so he put the call on five-way(Me: Is that how it's said?). He soon explained to all of them that they musn't tell Ivan, Francis, Ludwig, Kiku and most importantly, Alfred.

"So Arthur, what do we do-aru?" asked Yao.

"Yeah, and sorry for interrupting since it's nighttime, by the way." apologized Yong Soo.

"Ve~ Weird as it is, I'm not sleepy~" cheered Feliciano.

"I'm actually planning that we should have a meeting here at my house tomorrow." declared Arthur.

"Wait, what if the others start asking about your plan?" asked Matthew.

"Well, you just have to keep quiet about it," explained Arthur. "I'm assigning. Matthew, you keep Francis busy if ever. Feliciano, make sure you don't say anything at all to Ludwig. Yong Soo, keep your brother busy. And Yao.."

"Don't tell me I'm assigned to that guy-aru." complained the Chinese man.

"Sadly, yes."

Yao sighed. "Fine, but if he rapes me of my innocence, I'm blaming you-aru."

The others laughed.

"Just, be here tomorrow morning, guys.I have to sleep. G'night." said Arthur.

"Goodnight." As he ended the call, he quickly dressed up and lied down on his bed. Unfortunately, since he still couldn't forget the little incident a while ago, he immidiately ran to the kitchen to calm himself with a glass of milk before sleeping.

"My gosh.." he sighed. "Why the hell does he keep on doing this to me?"

After finishing his glass of milk, he went straight to bed. He then went to dreamland.

O0o0o0o0o

**So yeah, the second is short since my laptop is slow. Other than that... Writer's block. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this sucky second chapter.**


End file.
